My Immortal
by jadedfool
Summary: Very short, very sad... Für eine Beschreibung ist diese FF definitiv zu kurz...


_Diese FF stammt ebenfalls aus dem Jahr 2003 und immer noch eine der Stories, die mir besonders am Herzen liegen..._

_Disclaimer: DPB & Co, aber auch Evanescence für das Ausleihen von "My Immortal" _

* * *

_**My Immortal**_

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

Regen. Nur das Geräusch von herabfallendem Regen. Und Kies, der unter ihren Füßen knirschte. Leere. Sie fühlte sich alleine und nutzlos, seit er gegangen war. Sie hatte ihn geliebt. So sehr geliebt, dass es fast schmerzte. Und sie liebte ihn immer noch. Abends kroch sie in ihr großes, leeres Bett und weinte. Trauerte um ihn. Sie würde ihn niemals vergessen können. Immer noch konnte sie seine Präsenz spüren. Hoffte, dass alles nur ein Traum war, aus dem sie aufwachen würde. Dann würde er sie in die Arme nehmen, sie küssen und anschließend würden sie in den Armen des anderen wieder einschlafen. Um so bitterer war die Gewissheit, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen würde. Er war gegangen.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Sie konnte nicht mehr. Sie wollte nicht mehr. Ohne ihn leben zu müssen bedeutete für sie ein Leben ohne Sinn. Sie hatten so viel zusammen durchgemacht und nun... Sie musste ihr Leben nun alleine bestreiten. Und sie wusste nicht, ob sie das konnte. Ein Leben ganz ohne ihn. Sie waren immer für einander da gewesen, hatten sich gegenseitig geholfen und sich Kraft gespendet.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

Nach einem ihr unendlich lang erscheinendem Weg blieb sie irgendwann stehen. Unaufhaltsam bahnten sich Tränen einen Weg über ihr Gesicht und vermischten sich mit dem Regen. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie traurig. Sie kniete nieder und berührte mit einer Hand die kalte Steinplatte. „Wieso hast du mich verlassen?" Sie zitterte. „Warum?", schrie sie am Boden zerstört und voller Schmerz.

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

Weinend kauerte sie vor seinem Grab. „Warum?", schluchzte sie immer wieder. Es ergab alles keinen Sinn für sie. Wieso musste er sterben, wieso fand sie nie dauerhaftes Glück?

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Sinnlosigkeit. Wofür lohnte es sich noch zu leben, nachdem sie den Menschen verloren hatte, der ihr am meisten bedeutete, der ihr Leben war? Nach einer Ewigkeit erhob sie sich langsam. Noch einmal flüsterte sie: „Ich liebe dich." Dann wandte sie sich ab und rannte weg, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Egal wohin, einfach nur weg.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

Es war Nacht. Genau vor fünf Monaten hatten sie geheiratet. Und vor genau drei Monaten war er von ihr gegangen, sinnlos. Er hatte sich für jemanden geopfert, hatte sich in die Schusslinie der Kugel gestellt, war in ihren Armen gestorben. Wieso gerade er?

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

Sie wusste, dass er gegangen war. Doch sie akzeptierte es nicht. Sie konnte es nicht akzeptieren. Sie saß auf dem Bett, welches ihr so leer ohne ihn erschien. Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Sie trug das weiße Trägerkleid, das er immer so an ihr geliebt hatte. Sie schluckte und zögerte nicht. Ihre Hände zitterten leicht, als sie nach einem Gegenstand griff, der neben ihr lag. Eine einsame Träne rann ihre Wange hinab, als sie die Klinge unterhalb ihres Handgelenkes ansetzte. Schmerz. Sie verspürte keinen Schmerz. Sie nahm nichts mehr wirklich war. Der einzige Gedanke, der in ihrem Kopf auftauchte, war der Gedanke an ihn. Bald würden sie wieder vereint sein. Rot. Alles war rot, doch sie war sich dessen nicht bewusst. Sie merkte nur, wie sie langsam immer müder wurde. „Ich bin bald bei dir, ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie, bevor undurchdringliche Dunkelheit sie umhüllte...

_In fulfilment his duty_

_Harmon Rabb jr._

_25th October 1963 - 2nd February 2001_

_Love led her to him_

_Sarah MacKenzie-Rabb_

_14th March 1967 - 2nd May 2001_

* * *

_°schnief° _


End file.
